Will and Jace meet
by PercabethMalecSizzyCaleo
Summary: Will is aloud on earth to see Jace but only Jace can see him. He meets his old friends Magnus Bane and Jem. (Some quotes from this story are used in the books)
1. Chapter 1

"By the angel Raziel, if you do not let me back on earth to see that LIGHTWORM LOVER, then I am going to set a swarm of enraged ducks on you!" Will threatened. There was a flash and Will opened his eyes. He realised that he was back on earth. "I can`t believe that actually worked. I should try it again sometime" Will said pleased with himself. He looked down at himself. "I`m young again, oh how I missed it!" He added. "Only Jace can see you, no-one else" Said a voice in Will`s head.

"Eaten it all, already!" Clary said, wide-eyed with suprise.

"Yes. I`ll be outside if anyone needs anything, I need some air" Replied Jace. He opened the door and went outside Taki`s. He looked around and saw a man, leaning against a wall looking at him. "By the angel, I hope I`m not attracting male`s now" Said Jace, looking at his stalker. The man was beckoning him to follow and because he`s Jace he did. "Might I help you? Would you like a signed autograph, is that why you were staring at me? Or did I attract your attention?" Jace said sarcastically. The man tilted his head back then looked at Jace.

"Have you always been so obnoxious?" The man said looking displeased.

"If by obnoxious you mean innately attractive, then yes" Replied Jace.

"Gah. We really do think quite alike, I wonder what Tessa and Jem would think if they saw you?" Said the man, with a curious toone.

"You do know it is not haloween yet. And who are you anyways?" Jace said eyeing the man.

"Haloween, what is that? But if I might say it does sound fun. Secondly, you do not know who I am? By the angel I thought I would be well remembered" Replied the man. Jace looked confused. The man sighed.

"I am William Herondale, but I prefer Will. Using my full first name always sounds like I have done something wrong. William where have you been? Or, William don`t be rude!" Said Will. Jace froze once he heard the name Herondale.

"Herondale? And I`ve heard your name before, I thought you were dead though. Why are you here?" Asked Jace.

"I`m here because I`m watching you"

"Please do not stalk me, I have enough of those already and if you do don`t let anyone see you, I wonder what that lot would think if they did" Jace said turning away from Will.

"Well only you can see me so that won`t be a problem" Said Will smirking.

"Jace where have you been? Something bad has happened, Alec-"

"Alec what?" Jace interrupted Clary. They dashed to the infirmary. Jace opened the door and there lay Alec with Magnus and brother Zachariah by hsi side.

"Jace, I do not know what is wrong with him, I am sorry" Said Magnus as he watched Jace come through the door. Jace could tell Magnus was upset, his cat eyes did not seem to sparkle the way they used to. There was a moment of silence until Will spoke up.

"DEMON POX!" Cried Will. Jace turned towards Will clearly confused. "The boy... Alec... he has demon POX!" cried Will again. Jace turned towards Magnus.

"Have you ever heard of Demon Pox?" He asked.

"Why yes I heard it a million times, why?" Replied Magnus. Brother Zachariah stood up.

"Will" Was all brother Zachariah said.

"I had the exact same thought" Magnus said looking from brother Zachariah to Jace.

"He`s here I can feel him" Added brother Zachariah.

"Well of course you can, everyone knows when Will is here unless he doesn`t want you to" Said Will talking about himself. But only Jace could hear him, the others can`t. Will looked towars the Silent Brother.

"By the angel Jem, is that you?" Will asked forgeting that Jem couldn`t see him. Will was suprised.

"Jace can you hear him, Will I mean, is he here?" Asked Magnus. Jace nodded.

"He said_ By the angel Jem, is that you?_" Said Jace impersonating Will. Magnus and brother Zachariah stared at him both stunned. "So your name`s Jem?" Asked Jace looking towards the Silent Brother. Brother Zacha-Jem nodded.

"Is Tessa ok? She`s not hurt is she? And is this seriously one of my offspring?" Will said all at once. Jace told Magnus and Jem what Will had just said and looked annoyed when he said the last questioned.

"Tessa is fine, no she is not hurt and yes, yes he is. He reminds me so much of you though Will" Magnus answered.

"He hasn`t kissed you has he?" Will said with alot of concern. Jace looked at Magnus with discust.

"What did he say?" Asked Magnus knowing it won`t be pretty.

"You kissed Will?" Jace asked, looking as though he was about to throw up. Magnus` cat eyes went wide. Jem turned to face Magnus, shocked at hearing this news. All eyes were on Magnus for the next few seconds.

"Oh come on I did it because I was trying to get rid of Camille, you know how she is!" Magnus admitted. Without warning Jace felt like someone had punched him hard in the stomach, then realised Will was inside him, taking over his body though it still looked like Jace. Jace tried to speak but the words wouldn`t come out. Jace could feel all of Will`s emotions and thoughts. There was alot of them but the thought that came up most in Will`s mind was_ I want to see Tessa_. But who is Tessa, Jace thought. It was Will who spoke.

"Magnus for nights I had nightmares about you kissing me and I realised you actually did. It is second on my list of nightmares" Said Jace who was Will. Jace wondered what the first one was. Will`s mind wouldn`t show it.

"So _It`s_ still the first" Jem said knowing he was right. Suddenly in Will`s mind there was an army of ducks. Jace became a little frightened. "I especially liked the ducks in hyde park. Remember when you tried to convince me to feed a poultry pie to the mallards in the park to see if you could breed a race of cannibal ducks?" Jem added.

"They ate it too. Bloodthirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck!" Will replied. Jace now knew where he got his fear of ducks from. Jem was next to speak.

"And how are you down on earth I forgot to ask" He said. Images of Angel Raziel and millions of ducks were now in Will`s mind but there was still that one about Tessa.

"Oh yes. That. Well I asked Angel Raziel...politely if I could come down on earth to see this lightWORM, I almost forgot to talk to you about that! Oh yes where was I, oh and i threatened to get a swarm of enraged ducks on him and next thing I knew BAM I was here" Said Will telling his short story. He said aloud knowing Jace could hear this. "Now you, this is why I came here. Why do you call yourself LightWORM, JACE LIGHTWORM when clearly you are a Herondale" He asked with fury.

"Ah, still got a grudge against the Lightwoods?" Asked Jem.

"Do you know what I have to put up with up there? Gabriel LIGHTWORM and he keeps watching you and Te...ssa" Will said saying Tessa slower than the rest of the words. Now Jace was annoyed, who was this Tessa that everyone kept talking about?

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was back to his normal body now. He was glad of that because he didn`t want Will poking around in his brain. Everything was soundless, like there was nothing living in the house. Or dead either Jace thought. He couldn`t sleep. There was too much going on in his mind: like who was Tessa-person everyone kept going on about. Jace heard a knock at the door. Clary came in and sat beside him.

"I heard what happened" Was all she said, nodding her head. It became quiet again except for the sound of Clary`s breathing. It was like this for a minute or so; it was just awkward. "What was it like?" Clary said breaking the silence. Jace knew she didn`t want to talk about it because it was hard to understand: a dead relative has come to watch you and took over your body before you could stop it. Well it wasn`t _that_ hard to understand, just wierd if you think about it.

"Well I take it he hated that I stole all the girls attention so he became me" Jace said sarcastically, but he knew that wasn`t the reason. He just wanted to lighten the mood. Clary just looked at him knowing the same thing. "Fine I think he... became me because he had so much to say but he thought it would take too long me translating it from him to Magnus and Brother Zachariah so voila" Jace said with a shrugg of his shoulders. He gave a little pant when he shrugged his shoulder as though it created abit of pain. "I told Hodge I couldnt shrugg because my shoulders dislocated but he didn`t believe me!" Was all Jace said afterwards.

"Something`s bothering you I can tell" Said Clary.

"It`s just. I want to know who this girl - I think her name was Emm-no. T-T, something beggining with a T" Jace was annoyed with himself (which doesn`t happen occasionally) but there were so many girls names in his head. He caught Clary`s eye and hoped she hadn`t made a new rune to read peoples mind. By the Angel, how embarrasing would that be! She would probably would know all about Jace`s nightmares about the ducks. Just then Jace had a feeling that somewhere a duck was watching him. It finally popped into his mind.

"Tessa. That was her name" Jace told Clary.

"I`ve heard that name before. I just can`t put my finger on it" Clary said with a face that Jace knew she was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you still here? I guess i`ve become attractive to my own family then." Jace said but realised the time when he thought him and Clary were brother and sister, but still loved her. He wished he never said that because he didn`t want to go through all that nonsense again.

"By the Angel, do you only think about yourself?" Will replied, looking tired.

"You have to admit, he is alot like you" Magnus stated.

"You can see him?" Jace asked curiously.

"Why yes. You do know there is a spell for almost anything except how to-to cure...Alec" Magnus` tone didn`t change but you could see his shoulders sink. Magnus heaved a big sigh. Jace almost forgot about Alec. How could he? Alec is his parabatai, but then again he had alot on his mind lately. "Well we can`t sit here doing nothing for starters" Magnus said to relieve the tension in the room.

"We`ve been through this once already Magnus. Surely you know how to cure it. However he is a Lightwood and it seems to be fond of Lightwoods, always taking them under its wing...or arm...or whatever they have. I told you the name is LightWORM." Added Will. Well it`s clear to tell how Will feels about the Lightwoods, although Jace doesn`t know why.

"Can someone tell me what IT is or do I have to beat it out of you" Jace offered.

"Demon Pox is what he`s on about. When he was alive, that would be all he would go on about. You mention it once and it`s Pox jokes for the rest of the week" Jem said coming into the infirmary room."How does the song go again Will?" Jem asked.

"Oh, i`m glad you asked. Hmmm. Demon Pox, oh Demon Pox , just how is it required? One must go down to the bad part of town until one is very tired. Demon Pox, oh Demon Pox I had it all along- no not the Pox you foolish blocks, I mean this very song. For I was right and you were wrong" Will said enthusiastically. "Do you know how they all began to belive me about my Pox theories?" Will asked Jace. He shook his head. "Well it began with one of the Lightwoods ancestors. He turned into a giant worm, as you know why I call them LightWORMS. And the story goes on a while, I think Gabriel got stuck up a tree at one point, I can`t remember, too long ago." Well that summed up why Will named them Lightworms instead of Lightwood, Jace thought, because one of them actually became one.

"Who is Gabriel?" Asked Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I think I might enjoy this" Says has seemed to gather round the library to hear the tale of Gabriel Lightwood. Although Jace doesnt know why they all had to meet in a library, he also thought it should be at night or something since Will`s face seems to be delighted and mischievious.

"Well I will just say that me and Gabriel hardly ever got along"Will said as though he is qouting it from the start of a book. Jace thought that Will probably likes books or something like that since he seems to be quoting out of one and they all are in a library full of them.

"Yes you never did, did you" Magnus stated. Will seemed quite annoyed. Probably because Magnus had interrupted him.

"And I remember at somepoint you saying something like: a very magnanimous statement Gideon, and he replied :I`m Gabriel and you answered by saying all Lightwoods look the same to you" Will said and Jace knew that Will knew there was Lightwoods in the room.

"All Lightwoods look the same?" Isabelle repeated."So you think I look like Alec? No offence but if you like me the same as Alec then you better know that I don`t feel the same way. At all" Alec looked quite offended. The same way Izzy looks.

"And this is why we don`t include others" Magnus said looking at Will with those cat eyes. Jace thought: so Magnus used to know Will when he was alive. How old even is this guy. Will and Magnus seem to have a past Jace guessed.

"Did you two ever go out?" Jace asked, now curious of what the answer is.

"No we never went out. I was incapable of loving for a while until one part of my life but i`m not going to tell you that story because you don`t deserve to hear it." Will seemed to look confused after he said this."Although i`m sure at one point, whilst I was asleep, I had a dream that Magnus kissed me and i`m still not sure if that actually happened" Will said looking towards Magnus

"Oh now we don`t need to get into that now do we. It was such a long time ago" Magnus said and Jace knew that he probably did kiss Will at somepoint because he seems to have a different aura.

"Do any of you guys have Anatidaephobia?"Will asked "Because i`m feeling it right now" Jace knew that feeling. He has the same thought at one point in the day. "Jem can you-" Will was interrupted by Jem.

"Yes I can remember that clearly Will. The day you convinced me to feed a poultry pie to the mallards in the park to see if you could breed a race of cannibal ducks"Jem said, almost tired asif he had heard this story a million times.

"Yes and I replied: they ate it to, bloodthirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck" Will seemed to be happy remembering this memory.

"Did they get turned into a race of cannibal ducks?" Simon asked. Of course he would be interested in knowing that.

"Well I can`t remember what happened after that but i`m sure they did, otherwise I wouldn`t fight them if they came near me" Will said with enthusiasm. Clary looked like she was going to ask a question but just didn`t know how to word it.

"Erm so can we get back to Gabriel?" Clary asked.

"What is it with this era, are Lightwoods kings now? All I can remember is the worm" Will said sort of answering Clarys question. Will seemed to be smiling but then his smile faded. He started rolling his eyes, he looked so annoyed."Seriously! What do you want?" Will demanded although no one knew who he was talking to until a beam of light came down and went in a flash and in it`s place was a man. "I get enough of you in heaven. Am I that irresistable?"

"You? No, but your sister..." The man said. "Now that is what I call irresistable" Will and the man had a staring contest until Magnus broke it.

"Ah Gideon, what owes us the pleasure?" Magnus asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Gabriel!" The man-Gabriel said. Magnus was embarrassed, since Alec was there and everything when he said it.

"So what business do you have here Lightworm?" Will asked in a mocking voice.

"Well to start of I have a letter from Cecily" Gabriel said. He handed the letter to Will. Will read it;laughing at some parts and smiling when he closed it. "Second of all I have come to see my great great-whatever grandchildren, since you get to see yours I thought it was unfair. And thirdly: It`s LightWOOD not LightWORM. And last but least, me and Cecy saw a suprise coming your way, though she`s only here for Magnus" Gabriel said smirking.


End file.
